Digital cameras and optical imaging devices employ image sensors. Image sensors convert optical images to digital data that may be represented as digital images. An image sensor typically includes an array of pixel sensors, which are unit devices for the conversion of an optical image into electrical signals. Pixel sensors often manifest as charge-coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices.
Avalanche photodiodes (APD) are solid devices that are compatible with traditional CMOS devices. An avalanche process can be triggered when a reverse biased p-n junction receives additional carriers, such as carriers generated by incident radiation. For example, in order to detect radiations with low intensities, the p-n junction is biased above its breakdown voltage, thereby allowing a single photon-generated carrier to trigger an avalanche current that can be detected. Image sensor operated in this mode is known as a single photon avalanche diode (SPAD) image sensor, or a Geiger-mode avalanche photodiodes or G-APD.